talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Electrocardinal
Basic Name: Kvar Username: electrocardinal Series: Tales of Symphonia Age: 15 Height: 5'5'' Hair: Silver-blonde Eyes: Blue Birthdate: October 31st Birthplace: Heimdall, Tethe'alla. Weapon: Lightening-base magic using a staff. He has a huge dagger for self-defense. Occupation: Grand Cardinal Background In-game Canon, but AU history. DressingRoom He's an experimental character. He showed up in April '08 and from then on, every time he appears, I keep resetting him due to an undefined history. Hopefully, by now his background is better defined than before and I can finally settle into his character. Personality & behavior The difference between him and politebrat is that he was later blinded in the eyes as an adult. Thus, why his eyes are blue at this time. It's only coincidence that he shared a birthday with getscraftier. For the both of them, his history is different. Teen!Kvar here knows little of his parents. All he knows is that at the first 7 years of his life, he had lived with his mother in secrecy in total darkness. His mother cared for him, fed him, and taught him how to speak both Elven and little of Common (English). In time as he grows bigger and his mana signature is strong enough to be detected, a neighbor found out and ratted him out. His mother last words to him are: "Never look directly into the sun." Teen!Kvar was then exiled and banished to Meltokio where his father resides. He waited outside the gates for 2 days for his father to show up and he got greeted with non-stop degrading physical and verbal abuse for an hour. His father goes as far enough ripped up some of his clothes that his mother made for him, but he managed to salvage most of them to repair them on his own later in life. Surprisingly, Kvar never did strike back, out of complete shock that he has a father like him. Kvar was then banished to Sybak hungry, tired, and traumatized and thus became anti-social to both humans and half-elves alike. In his first week at the academy, the first person to mock him is Rodyle, an older and junior student there. He vows to himself, Rodyle will be the first person he will kill. He's extremely anti-social and when pushed to the corner or insult his proud elven heritage, he goes apeshit or in other words psychotic. You're better off calling him a non-violent pansy (which he actually is). His mother spoiled him and taught him to proud of his elven blood, even if it's half and dirtied by his human side and thus, his arrogance and haughty attitude contributes to his mute personality thinking he's too good for everyone. He's not an eloquent speaker until he becomes an adult and thus speak little. By now, he can speak the language of humans. He just hates it. Likes Ways to do to raise his heart level: * He likes anything with caramel, toffee, honey and chocolate. He's fond of (toffee) apples, milk, bread, and cheese. If anything, he likes anything made with grain. He also likes stew, popcorn, doughnuts, and cake. * Books, even if he can't read barely half of them. * Socks, hats, shoes, cloth items, and blankets coming from his mom's hobby in crochet. He follows her and makes sewing and crochet his hobby. * He picks up a strange hobby to write and read romance books. Whether it's for cynical, curious, mocking, or for satire purposes nobody knows, but the kids at his school can tell you to don't make fun of him about it or else. * Animals (but he denies it if asked). Cats and kittens are his favorites. Dolls and toy forms are great. * Talk to him about his elven heritage and better yet in his native tongue. * He's fascinated with hand-washing. * Has a mild interest in medicine. Dislikes * Meat. Meat actually makes him feel sick in both mind and body, but he can eat a little to survive. He doesn't mind dairy products. * Fighting and violence (though he believed it's the only way to survive) * Insects, but butterflies are an exception though. * Humans * Dirt, mud, sweat, blood or any body fluids on himself. He's bacillophobic. * Humiliation Relationships → Dislike/Hate/Has never met/Neutral/Indifferent → Standard//Acquaintance/People you talk to → People considered as friends/Like to talk with → People considered as good friends/Like to talk with a lot → BFFs/Crush → Family/Dating/Mutually like each other → In-love//Engaged/Married Yes, you can use this guideline for your character profiles too. Just hit "Edit this page" and then copy and paste. Hell yeah, Harvest Moon! Dressing Room only Cruxis: Who? Grand Cardinals: What I'll be when I grow up! Non-Cruxis: Leave me alone. I don't care. Any Tiny!versions: Willing to talk out of curiousity, but mostly doesn't care. Get lost. getscraftier: Future Kvar. Intimidated by his power, he respects him and leaves him alone for the most part. politebrat: . The first friend he ever made on the dressingroom. He helps him out because he's so very young, but doesn't get close to him at the time. Potential little brother. connivingfails: . Loser with red glasses and poor fashion sense. I hate you. Other places//past relationships from the past Everyone else, mostly adults: Below . Don't care. category:Characters